


force of the stop

by Rasiaa



Series: FRIENDS Comp Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/pseuds/Rasiaa
Summary: it's a halting stop and there isn't even a bruise.





	force of the stop

**Author's Note:**

> FRIENDS Challenge  
> Are you crazy enough to do it challenge  
> ...  
> Shortest work on this site wow

The first time, there is no other thing. Just bliss.

You smile and you laugh and you have no fear. No hatred. You have hope.

A flash of a camera and it's everything you've ever wanted. Magic and it's the sort of thing you thought only existed in fairy tales, but no, that's not true. Not anymore.

Your best friend. Well. You don’t have one of those, but the portraits are lovely and the other Gryffindors are kind enough. It works. Dennis will be here soon.

…

The next time it's all sorts of mixed emotions because you wake disoriented and hugely at a loss.

But that's okay because your roommates are at your side and they apologize and say that you saved their lives. You're not sure how but even six years later they're your best friends.

…

You keep going and as you grow, time seems to go faster. And then it slows, very suddenly. And you vanish under the force of the stop.

…

What can you do about the broken hearts and the horrible tests of will?

Not a single, god-forsaken thing.

Your brother isn't safe in the safest place in the world anymore, and that's all you know.

"Colin?"

She's quiet, but then, so is everyone else.

There's a brick wall between you and them, but there is still the ever-present fear that they will hear you and they will find you and they will beat you.

Kill you.

It's wildly understood and never spoken of.

"Colin? Are you there?"

Because the answer to that is no, you're not there. Not anymore. Dennis is hardly safe and Lavender Brown cannot change that, so there is no reason to answer her when they could hear you and find you and beat you and your brother and then kill you both.

And sure enough, they do. Weeks later, the castle comes under attack, and they find you.

But these men aren't your teachers. They aren't bound by their sick code. They have no other orders other than to kill.

You abandon everything and take Dennis to the only people who can take care of him now- the other sixth year Gryffindors. "Colin? Colin, why are you going that way? Colin!"

A flick of your wrist and there's your wand. It's all you have now. Not even your camera makes it here.

"Colin!!" someone screams, and you don't bother. Don't bother, not with this.

You keep running and when your life force stops, for real this time, your velocity sends you sprawling.

Blood stops and there isn't even a bruise because there's no heartbeat to form one.


End file.
